1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an address transition detector circuit (hereinafter called an "ATD circuit") and a method of driving the ATD circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ATD circuit is activated in response to a change of a GT signal to be described below in detail from a Low level (hereinafter called an "L level") to a High level (hereinafter called an "H level"). At this time, a signal output from the ATD circuit changes from the L level to the H level. Further, the ATD circuit generates a one-shot pulse (H.fwdarw.L.fwdarw.H level) when a change in a column address is made after the change in the GT signal.